fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Vision
Day 1 "I don't think any of us were prepared to find ourselves trapped in a corner like this. My name is Nate and I'm 11 years old. I have something called a Yo-Kai Watch that allows me to find Yo-Kai. I was warped to this island with multiple questions. I was given the task of finding a group of refugees to bring back to the person who sent me here. I have names on a list which I keep in my back pocket. I will hopefully find them and regain my memor... I stop and look down at my feet. Right there, standing between both of my shoes is a slime. "A slime?" I question. "Watch out!" A voice shouts from behind. I didge just in time to see a teen with some crazy black hair, a sword and sheild as well as a cape. He cuts the slime righht open and does. "Sorry about that. That was a poison slime." He says. I just stare out at him. "Well... the names Loto or sometimes Roto but most just call me Erdrick. What's yours?" He asks. "N...Nate." I speak up. "Huh. I think I've heard that name from somewhere... Don't know exactly," He says. He starts laughing and I do a fake laugh. "Follow me, we are looking for the same thing right?" He asks. "I guess so, sure I'll go alon with you." I say. He starts running off and I follow suite." Loto/Roto has been confirmed for th new RPG crossover. The game still dosen't have a name by the way. Were planning on it to have a huge and expansive world with multiple RPG characters and an awesome story. It will be released around Q4 2016. As of now, Vision has been in front of production of the new Spatoon game, Splatoon Winner Takes All. Obvoiusly we introduced it back in Febuary when we first showed it off. I haven't explained everything yet. Spo first off, the world map is huge. Unlike the nortmal Splatoon from 2015, this will be an open world/sandbox game but will still have many of the elements from thee original. You play as the main character from the anime, Evan, who with the help of many friends will be fighting against the Octolings and their army. The king of all Octoligs decides to host a splatfest between the Octolings and Inkalings and whoever win will take over there territory. You need a team of course. This is why we have a bunch of characters. These characters have abilitites. Karma has a meter bar and if it becomes full, you can use her super splatter. We also have Xeonn, who can use dual splattershots. Iris is also here and she has the ability to do parkour. This will be very helpful in later parts of the game. Finall comes Karmel. We can't tell you what she can do since it will spoil the game. As of now the planned release date has been pushed back. It is now on July 7th 2016. That is all for today guys. Don't worry. We'll be back the next. Day 2 Hello Everybody, my name is Dr. Albert Wily and I have intercepted this Fantendo broadcast. As you can see, the CEO of this company is nowhere to be found so I will be reasing this off a card. So first off is Mega Man Bla... Wait? Mega Man?!?!?!?! "Now just place the memory chip there and he will be brought back to life. *Dr. LIght puts all of his equipment down and sits in chair* " *Gasp* *Looks at Hands* I'm... still alive?" Says a kid with black hair, dark skin and a shirt that reads 20XX. "Yes. You are alive again. As you know you were murdered mysteroiusly. I hope you feel better Lyric because Rock, Roll and I all were wondering if my idea would work." Dr. Light cheers. "What idea?" The kid questions. "Look at your hands." The doctor says pointing to his palms. "Wha... What? I'm..." The kid jumps. "Your a robot now. It took me 3 months." Dr. Light turns away. "Thanks Mr. Light... I just..." The kid tries to speak. "You see though... Rock is going after Wilu." Light says. The kid jumps out of bed and runs out the door. "Wait stop!" Dr. Light shouts." So, what is this new game we are talking about named Mega Man Blast? You see, it is part of a side series of the main Mega Man series. You can play as Mega Man but you can also play as another character by the name of Lyric. Lyric is a 13 year old lab assistant for Dr. Light. However, he assasinated one day. Dr. Light recreated him by giving him a robot body of hmself and gave him his memories back using a.... let's just say that will spoil the game. Mega Man has his slide and the charge shot back but Lyric has none of that. He has an air dash and can shoot in more than one direction. Remind you of anyone? *Hint Hint* So moving out of there. All 8 Robot masters will be shown later due to the game still in works. The planned release is around December 2016. See you then. Huh? How'd you get back here? I thought I toook full control of the broadcast. It's Fantendo. I took it back. Continue if you'd like. Here is some preview music for the game: Thanks for checking this out today but now for a seroius issue. You see I am having a techincal problem which makes it were I make anything on Fantendo becuase it loads forever on the contribute page which P*sses me off. I was barely able to make todays so if anybody has a solution, I'd like to here it. Day 3 Were on our third day we have our next game ready. Abnormal is a game about life or death situations. Think of games like Mother or Undertale. They have a good sense of humor and a good plot. I want to take those funny things and make them more enjoyable. We here are making a dufferent type of JRPG. It will take a while but our planned release date is around Q1 2017. Let's give you a look at our characters. Name: Sai - Age: 13 - Ability: Stratagy and tech Sai is the main hero and the kid who takes more of a beating than most of his team. He is good at making stratagies and is good at working computers Name: Lizzie - Age 12 - Ability: Baseball Lizzie plays baseball and has made about 100 home runs in her lifetime so I'd recommend not fighting her. She owns a baseball bat but without it she'll rip you apart with her bare hands. Run... Name: Evan - Age 13 - ABility: Phychic powers Evan dosen't speaj much but he lets his powers mostly do the talking. He dosen't have many friends but he may be holing a few secrets. PK Sparkle! Name: Raspberry - Age: ? Ability: ??? ??? Well thats it for now. More info will be released in a few hours. Day 4 I had things to do that day, sorry Day 5 It's the final day of our showcase and I wil show you 2 things today. First off are our first 4 Robot Masters for Mega Man Blast - Copy Woman -''' She can make copys of herself and you as well. Watch out for this attack. 'Propane Man -' He uses flamethrowers and propane as his weapons. He will not stop until he burns you to the ground. 'Toxic Man -' He is Toxic and uses a lot of gases as his weapons. He also happens to catch his stage on fire so I'd recommend running for you're life. 'Gunner Man -' He is a highly intellegent robot who works for the milliatry. He betrayed them and took over the base. And now for something completely different. This is a new trailer for the game we have been shoving down you're throat... the new crossover! " *Camera pans through a wide forest with lights shinning through the clouds. It stops at a certain spot to see a boy walking around with a sword* Kid: *Pulls out sword* Wraith Knight: *Appearsrs out of nowhere* *A battle starts between the 2* *The kid frontflips over the mosnter and slices him in the back.* *Monster dies* *Final Fantasy Victory theme plays* *Dragon Quest level up theme plays* Kid: *Runs off* ''-From Vision-'' Ash: The names Ash, and I'm a pokemon trainer! Cloud: What are Pokemon? Ash: Y...You don't know? Cloud: Explain kid. ''-Pokemon Company-'' Terra: I'm... not sure on how we are supposed to get down there. Erdrick: Grab on! Nate: W...Why? Lightning: Grab on Nate. Erdrick: *Teleports* ''-And help from Square Enix-'' '''???: It's been a long time... Kid: *Grunts* ???: I have been waiting for some fun! Erdrick: It's time that you go back to hell! ''' ???: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -The biggest game of the year!- ???: I want you to get 8 of these melodies for me. Cloud: And this is important because... ???: The evil one will end both of our worlds... Kid: *Nods* -*Ultimate battle to divide the Heveans from the Earth* (Working title) ''Thanks for joining us over these 5 days. We will be sure to put these pages up when Fantendo lets me again. Until then, we will see you next time. Goodbye!' Category:Showcases Category:Game Showcases Category:Presentations Category:Vision Studios Category:Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase